Town Council
The Founder's Council is a body of high-ranking civil servants in Mystic Falls who, officially, are in charge of commemorating the foundation of the town. Unofficially, their true goal is to protect the town from the threat of vampires. But they likely do not know of the existence of Werewolves and other supernatural threats to the town. Mission The Council was created by the Founding Families a short time after the events of 1864. Its purpose was to protect the town against any retuning vampire but not the other supernatural threats unbeknowst to them. Founding Fathers like Giuseppe Salvatore, Johnathan Gilbert, and others left their descendants journals containing information on how to fight vampires, such as the secret of the vervain. Johnathan Gilbert also left his compass to track vampires but it was separated into two parts: one held by the Gilberts and one by the Lockwoods. The leader of the Council in recent years was Mayor Richard Lockwood, but now Damon Salvatore will be his replacement, chosen by Carol Lockwood. The main armed forces are provided by Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes and her trustworthy deputies. Other members of the Council were Grayson and Miranda, and John Gilbert, Carol Lockwood, Zach Salvatore, Logan Fell and, after Zach's death, Damon Salvatore. . Members Alive * Carol Lockwood * Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes * Damon Salvatore (head of the Council) * John Gilbert Deceased * Giuseppe Salvatore * Johnathan Gilbert * Honoria Fell * Thomas Fell * William Forbes * Barnette Lockwood * Grayson and Miranda Gilbert * Zach Salvatore * Logan Fell * Richard Lockwood (former head of the council) History 1864 Back in 1864, the whole town had known about vampires. Giuseppe Salvatore had come up with the idea of burning the vampires in the town in Fell's Church. With the help of Johnathan Gilbert and his compass, they were able to track the vampires. At first when Johnathan had shown the compass to Barnette and Giuseppe had not believed it would of worked. was one of the first vampires to be put in the carriage and had a Vampire Muzzle put on her. She was caught because Giuseppe had spiked Stefan's drink with vervain and when Katherine drank his blood, she went down. Later, Pearl and the other vampires were caught with the help of the whole town and the vampires were put in the church to die. But the killing and purging of vampires in 1864 was secretly spearheaded by werewolves. Unbeknownst to them, Emily had made a deal with to save Katherine and the other vampires in there, as long as he protected her descendants. She entombed them with a spell made on the crystal. Each of the founding family members have written journals and passed it down to their children who are the existing members of the Founder's Council. A new vampire threat In 2009, Damon Salvatore returned to Mystic Falls with a mysterious goal. During the Founders' party, the Council held its first vampire related meeting in several years. Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes told the Mayor, his wife and Logan Fell of the five vampire style killings in Mystic Falls. Using his relationship with Jenna Sommers, Logan got his hands on the half of the vampire compass held by the Gilberts. Richard Lockwood united the two parts and ordered Forbes and Fell to track down the vampires. Fell, armed with a gun filled with wooden bullets, shot Stefan Salvatore near the old Fell's Church where he was trying to help a transitioning Vicki Donovan. Fell tried to stake but was killed by before he could. Forbes and her deputies arrived too late to save Fell or find the Salvatore brothers. Infiltrating the Council approached the Council shortly after with a stash of vervain to gain their trust, claiming that the now dead Zach Salvatore had left town and had given him his place on the Council. Sometime later, Damon framed Lexi as the attacking vampire and stake her after she tried to kill Forbes and two of her deputies. She accepted to keep Damon on the Council and kept him informed about their activities. Logan Fell's reign of terror Logan Fell returned shortly after as a vampire. He had been killing off humans and hiding their bodies in an old warehouse. However, he left one in sight as he had enough of staying in the shadows. He ambushed and tortured Damon to know how he could walk in the daylight. However, he had other plans. Believing that Forbes had betrayed him by covering up his death, he told her that he was going to have revenge by turning her daughter into a vampire. She was saved by Damon and Stefan and, while Stefan brought her back to safety, Damon threatened Fell. Fell told him that he could help in his final goal so Damon feigned not being strong enough to stop him. Fell was later killed by Alaric Saltzman, the mysterious new history teacher revealed to be a Vampire Hunter. John Gilbert's plotting John's return Jonathan Gilbert returned to Mystic Falls for Founders Day with startling news: local blood banks had been robbed suggesting that other vampires were still in town. He later reveals to and that he knew more than the Council: he knew about the tomb of vampires under Fell's Church and that and Damon were vampires. Damon attempted to kill John, but he had a Gilbert Ring, which keeps people from dying supernatural deaths. He later tried to blackmail Damon into helping him find a mysterious invention created by Johnathan Gilbert. However, Damon threatened to kill John and everyone else on the Council. Strike against the vampires In the season finale, during Founder's Day, John convinces Richard Lockwood to use Johnathan Gilbert's invention against the tomb vampires who were planning to attack the Founding Families to have their revenge. Richard agreed but the two men knew that Sheriff Forbes would never agree to use the town as bait. To get her on their side, they staged a coup against her by going behind her and gaining her deputies' support. She was furious but still refused to help them. John knocked Forbes out and cuffed her to a table in her office. As the fireworks started, John activated the invention, paralyzing every vampire in town and, mysteriously, Richard and his son . Forbes's deputies neutralized the vampires with vervain and locked them up in the basement of Grayson Gilbert's old cabinet. John set fire to it, killing all except who was saved by and Bonnie Bennett. Mayor, who had been locked in the basement, was killed when a vampire snapped his neck. Later, John was stabbed by Katherine Pierce, the vampire he had been working for. She had removed his ring but he survived the attack and later left town, threatened by Stefan. New leadership After Richard Lockwood's death and John Gilbert's departure from Mystic Falls, Carol Lockwood, as the acting Mayor, asked to spearhead the Council and lead the investigation into who had attacked John Gilbert. Confusion was on the council on why Richard was affected by the device when he was not a vampire but unknown to them he was a werewolf. However they learn more about the supernatural when Damon tells them that John's ring will bring him back to life. Category:Other Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Founder's Council Members